leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PZ06
(Japanese: セキチクシティ ) is the fifth chapter of the Pokémon Zensho manga. Plot is heading into the . He sees this strange creature coming out of the bushes. Satoshi remembers Bill and his mix-up before, and thinks this is another of his experiments gone wrong. Satoshi quickly grabs it while asking a safari worker where the Warden is to report this strange creature. The worker tells Satoshi that the man he's holding is the Warden. Inside a Safari Zone building, the Warden apologizes for the mix-up. The reason he looks so funny is because he lost his dentures in the Safari Zone. Satoshi agrees to find the Warden's dentures. Satoshi enters the Safari Zone after being told the rules and given the rocks, Pokémon food, and Safari Balls. Satoshi sees many Pokémon, from to to . He steps on something mushy, and it leaps from under his foot. And it's a Ditto, Satoshi goes to throw a rock at it, but the Ditto seems to disappear. But, it just changed itself into a clump of grass and camouflaged itself in the rest of the tall grass. But then a Tauros comes up and, mistaking Ditto for real grass, starts to munch on it. Tauros is then distracted by something. Satoshi patches up the bite mark when shows up. Satoshi, ashamed that he's caught none, says that he's caught a Ditto. Ditto cooperates and jumps on his head. Satoshi claims that he'll be a Pokémon League Champion, but Shigeru says that he will and leaves. Satoshi sees a Slowpoke with its tail in the water and is reminded of the Warden. So he asks a man he sees fishing what he's doing. He says he's caught plenty of , , and , but hasn't caught the one he's been looking for. Satoshi decides to try his luck, and with his first cast he catches a . To thank him, the man gives Satoshi all the Pokémon he's caught in the water. Satoshi looks through the Poké Balls and sees a pair of dentures in one of the balls and it's Warden's dentures. Satoshi's happy. Just then, Koga appears, announces himself as the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, and challenges Satoshi to a battle. His Ditto suddenly leaps out and volunteers to fight. But instead of transforming into Weezing, he turns into another Koga. Both Koga and Ditto are shouting orders at . The Weezing doesn't know which Koga to obey, and self-destructs. Ditto reverts back to normal and Koga decides to give Satoshi the Soul Badge. Now Satoshi just needs to deliver the dentures. The Warden gets his dentures back. Satoshi leaves the Safari Zone, remembering his rival Shigeru. Major events * reaches Fuchsia City. * Satoshi catches a and a at the , the latter which he then trades away. * Satoshi wins his fifth Gym Badge, the , by defeating Koga. * Satoshi meets up with again. Debuts Humans * Safari Zone Warden * Koga Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * * * Safari Zone Warden * * Koga Pokémon * * * * * (Koga's) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new; given away) * ( 's; given to Satoshi for Dratini) * ( 's; given to Satoshi for Dratini) * ( 's; given to Satoshi for Dratini) Trivia Category: Pokémon Zensho chapters it:PZ06